Opening Up to Love
by Mrs.Sakata21
Summary: No summary. It's a pain in the butt
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! 21 here to start my first story with one of my favorite anime and manga** ** _Gintama_** **! I'll be using the main character from this show and his name is Gintoki Sakata. He's funny, sexy, badass, and always breaking the 4th wall. Don't worry, I'll be using other characters from the show as well as some of mynown characters. So for today, I'll be just introducing the characters! :D**

 **I do not own any of the characters from** ** _Gintama_** **!**

Gintoki Sakata

Age: 26+

Hair: Silver (curly)

Eyes: Maroon

Birthday: October 10

Personality: Perverted, Lazy, Strong, Smart, Stubborn, and Kind

Likes: Sweets, Shounen Jump, Alcohol, Women, Friends, Gambling, Teasing/harassing Hijikata, etc

Dislikes: His hair, Fighting (unless necessary), Spicy food, People hurt, Being beat up on by the girls, Shinsuke, Mention of his deceased sensei, etc

Status: Former Joui Patriot, Owner of Yoruzoya, Single

Nicknames: Shiroyasha, Kintoki, Gin-Chan, Gin-san

Aki Himura (own character)

Age: 26+

Hair: Light Purple (waist length & straight)

Eyes: Burgundy

Birthday: November 18

Personality: Kind, Stubborn, Strong, Shy sometimes, Smart, and Serious sometimes

Likes: Sweets, Helping others, Friends, Cooking, Children, Gintoki (soon), Animals, etc

Dislikes: Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Seeing blood, Tsukuyo, Matako, Fighting (soon), Perverts, etc

Status: Single, Survivor of her family, Has Amnesia, Living with Gintoki & Kaguya until memories come back, Ninja

Nicknames: Hime, Aki-neesan, She-Devil

Kagura

Age: 15

Hair: Vermilion

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: November 3

Personality: Naïve, Smart, Strong, Stubborn, Mischief, and Blunt

Likes: Friends, Children, Sukonbu, Being pampered, Helping others, Animals, Teasing others, etc

Dislikes: Thieves, Perverts, Matako, Shinsuke, Seeing others hurt, Fighting (unless necessary), Brother, etc

Status: Single, Lives with Gintoki and Aki, Yato

Nicknames: China girl, Leader, Kagura-Chan, Gura, Queen of Kabuki District, Member of Yorozuya

Shinpachi Shimura

Age:17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Birthday: August 12

Personality: Serious, Smart, Stubborn, Kind, Loud sometimes, and Strong

Likes: Family, Friends, Tsuu Terakado, Cleaning, Children, Animals, Singing, etc

Dislikes: Being beaten up on, Gintoki and Kagura's antics, Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Nobu Nobu, Henpeita, etc

Status: Single, Member of Yorozuya, Otae's younger brother, President of Tsuu Fan club

Nicknames: Pachie, Glasses, Patsuan, Shinpachi-Kun

Misaki Kagome (own this character)

Age: 16

Hair: Green

Eyes: Hazel

Birthday: December 9

Personality: Tsundere, Loud, Strong, Stubborn, Smart, and Blunt

Likes: Family, Animals, Shopping, Singing, Shinpachi-Kun (soon), Cooking, Exploring, etc

Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Tsuu, Seeing others hurt, Fan boys, Rain, Idiots, etc

Status: Lives with older brother, Single, Kagura's rival

Nicknames: Misa-Chan, Beast

Toshiro Hijikata

Age: 27

Hair: Dark Green

Eyes: Dark Blue

Birthday: May 5

Personality: Serious, Stubborn, Strong, Short tempered, Kind, and Observant

Likes: Mayonnaise, Friends, Smoking, Alcohol, Training, Writing, His job, etc

Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Yamazaki's idiocy, Nobu Nobu, Shinsuke, Animals, Fan girls, etc

Status: Vice-Captain of Shinsengumi, Single, Gintoki's rival

Nicknames: Toshi, Thorny, Demon Vice-captain, Mayora-sama, Prince of Mayonnaise

Haruki Ueno (own this character)

Age: 26+

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Red

Birthday: June 10

Personality: Kind, Smart, Strong, Stubborn, Mischief, and Loud

Likes: Sweets, Shopping, Animals, Toshiro, Cooking, Helping others, Teasing others, etc

Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Spicy food, Tsukuyo, Seeing others hurt, Fighting (unless necessary), Fan boys, etc

Status: Lives by herself, Single, Works at Otose's Bar

Nicknames: Succubus, Haru-Chan, Ruki, Haruki-Chan

Okita Sougo

Age: 19

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Reddish Brown

Birthday: July 8

Personality: Strong, Sadistic, Kind, Smart, Stubborn, and Observant

Likes: Torturing people, Trying to kill Toshiro, Friends, Gintoki, Aki, Cooking, His job, etc

Dislikes: Kamui, Katsura, Thieves, Shinsuke, Imai, Nobu Nobu, Seeing Aki and Kagura upset, etc

Status: Captain of the 1st Unit of Shinsengumi, Single, Kagura's rival

Nicknames: Sou-Chan, Okita-san, Prince of Sadists,Souichiro-kun

 **These are the main Characters of my story. Don't worry, I'll be introducing other characters as the story goes along in time. Tomorrow, I'll be putting up the first two chapters. Wish me luck! ;D**

 **Sayonara ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! 21 here to bring you chapter one of Opening Up to Love! I'm going to be honest with you all. I'm not going to be able put chapter 2 today and chapter 1 is probably boring to you all. I apologize to anyone who reads this story . I still hope you continue to read this story and other stories I will be making in due time. Now then...**

 **Let's go!**

 **21 does not own the characters from Gintama!**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

 _{Kabuki District: Otose's Bar}_

 _"How are you feeling?" Asked Otose._

 _"A little bit better. I'm sorry to inconvenient you like this ma'am", the girl responded back softly._

 _"It's no problem dear. I can leave a pretty young woman like yourself out in the pouring rain. Tama! Fix this young girl some hot tea!"_

 _"Yes ma'am"_

 _"Now, can you tell me why you were standing out there by yourself? And bleeding from your head to add. If I didn't find you, someone else might have came along and took advantage of you"_

 _"Sorry. I don't know why I was standing there. I don't really remember who I am or how I got hurt. I'm really sorry", the girl said with a sad and confused look._

 _"No need to apologize. It isn't your fault that you can't remember", Otose said with a gentle smile._ It seems she has amnesia. _"By the way, my name is Ayano Terada but everyone calls me Otose. Over there is Tama. She's a robot but she's still part of the family."_

 _"It's nice to meet you Otose-san, Tama-Chan"_

 _"It's nice to meet you as well. Here is your tea. Please be careful, the tea is very hot", Tama said as she set the cup down on the table._

 _"Thank you"_

 _All of a sudden, the door to the bar slammed opened and in came two teenagers panting from running._

 _"We made it!"_

 _"Good thing I didn't get soaked. I'm glad to have this umbrella ~", said the vermilion haired girl._

 _"You know, you could have shared your umbrella with us", said the boy with glasses._

 _"No way! Then we wouldn't have gotten out of the rain faster!"_

 _"The point is for all three of us to make it here safely,idiot!"_

 _"Huh?! You want to fight bastard?!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Everyone in the bar looked at the man that walked in the door. The amnesia woman didn't know why but the man seemed familiar to her from his curly, silver hair to the way he stood._ Why does he seem familiar?

 _"Why the hell did you guys leave me like that?"_

 _"Sorry", they both said sheepishly._

 _The man sighed and said, "fine. Just don't do it again. Tama, I need a drink."_

 _"Yes"_

 _Otose sighed then said, "while you're waiting on your drink, can you close the door? I don't want my customers slipping and falling when they walk in the door tomorrow. Also, pay up rent you lazy perm!"_

 _" Yeah, yeah! I got it already old hag!" The man yelled out while closing the door._

 _"Eh? Otose-san, who's she?" The boy with the glasses asked._

 _"She's someone I helped on my way back here."_

 _"Wow! You're really beautiful!"the vermilion girl said with a huge smile._

 _The amnesia girl blushed at the compliment and said, "thank you"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Um..."_

 _"She doesn't know her name. She has amnesia", Otose responded for the young woman._

 _"Eh? That's terrible!"_

 _"Don't worry! We'll help you get your memories because we're Yorozuya!"_

 _"Yeah! Right Gin-san?"_

 _"Yeah", the man said with a smile. He then went over to meet the woman but he froze on spot now that he got a good look at her. Here, sitting in front of him with a bandage head, was his former classmate and long time crush Aki Himura. "Aki?"_

 _"Eh?" The woman looked up in confusion._ Is that my name? _she thought._

 _"You know her Gin-san?"_

 _"Of coursenhe would know her! Gin-Chan is a pimp!"_

 _"Well, are you going to explain?" Asked Otose._

 _"We went to the same temple school as children and always walked home together with our sensei", he explained. He then kneeled down in front of Aki and held her hands. "She use to beat up all the boys except me, Zura, and Takasugi for trying to do perverted things to her... She's also the first and onlynwoman I'll ever love", he said mumbling the last part but Otose heard._

 _"I see. Any friend of Gin-san is a friend of ours", glasses boy said with a smile. "My name is Shinpachi Shimura"_

 _"I'm Kagura. This guy that knows you is Gintoki Sakata but some of us call him Gin for short"_

 _"It's nice to meet Kagura-Chan, Shinpachi-Kun", Aki said with a smile. When she looks at Gintoki, she automatically blushes. "It's nice to meet you as well Gintoki-kun. I apologize that I can't remember you."_

 _"You don't need to apologize. I'm just glad you aren't hurt any further", he said with a gentle smile._

 _"Um... You said that my name was Aki?"_

 _"Yes. Your name is Aki Himura"_

 _Aki thought for a moment then gave a bright smile, "thank you. I don't know why but I really love that name!"_

 _The Yorozuya members blushed at Aki's smile. Otose giggled at them and then said, "now that introductions are out of the way. Let's figure out where Aki-Chan will be staying."_

 **That's chapter 1 of Opening Up to Love! Sorry that it's short, it'll be like that on some of my chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this though! ^^ See you next time!**

 **Chapter 2: Living Arrangements and the Scary Big Sister**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going minna-san! 21 here with chapter 2! Now last time, Aki-Chan was helped by Otose-san since she seemed to be standing out in the rain by herself and have amnesia. Then, she meets the Yorozuya members Kagura, Shinpachi, and Gintoki. Turns out, her and Gintoki were classmates.**

 **Now on with with the show!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Living Arrangements and Scary Big Sister**_

 _{Otose's Bar}_

 _"So let's talk about living arrangements. Where is Aki-Chan staying?" Asked Otose._

 _"..."_

 _"Ah, I don't have to stay here. I don't want to be trouble", said Aki._

 _"You're no trouble at all Aki-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed in a soft tone._

 _"Yeah! Plus, it's dangerous outside with the storm around here too!" Kagura said._

 _"How about staying with the Sarutobi-san?" Asked Tama._

 _"Hell no! The last thing we need is for Aki is to be turned into a crazy stalker masochist like her", Gintoki replied with a frown._

 _"How about with Tsukuyo and Hinowa?" Asked Shinpachi._

 _"Shinpachi, that's a terrible idea", responded Kagura putting her hands on her hips._

 _"Eh? Why?"_

 _Kagura whispered in his ear and said, "Tsuki is in love with Gin-Chan, even though he'll never return her feelings, and Hinowa-san will be in the middle of it all. Plus Seita, will make it worse by flapping his mouth."_

 _"I-I see. Then that option is out", Shinpachi whispered back._

 _"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Gintoki._

 _"N-Nothing!" They shouted out. Then Kagura asked, "How about the Shinsengumi? I'm sure they'll protect Aki-neesan from bad guys."_

 _"But they are all males. We don't need Aki being molested or worse rapped. I'll kill all of them if they even try it", Gintoki said in a threatening tone._

Wow, I never seen Gin-san act this way about a woman before. Aki-san must mean a lot to him if he's threatening to kill every last member of the Shinsengumi, _thought Shinpachi._

 _"Well, it looks like we have no choice then. Gintoki, she'll be staying with you and Kagura", said Otose._

 _"Eh?" Gintoki said flustered._

 _"Yay!" Kagura exclaimed then hugged Aki. "Aki-neesan, we'll be roommates!"_

 _"Y-Yes but are you sure it's OK?" Asked Aki with a worried look._

 _"Of course. That way, you can mooch off of them. Also, you can work here in the bar. We need some extra hands around here", said Otose with a smile. Gintoki came over and whispered to Otose, "old lady, what do you think you're doing?! I'm a man and Aki is a woman! What do you think might happen at night?!"_

 _"I know that you're still in love with her also", she whispered back. "You better use this opportunity to be with her while her memories aren't here."_

 _"Che!"_ old woman doesn't know what she's talking about, _thought Gintoki as he looked away blushing._

 _"So is Aki-neesan staying with us Gin-Chan?"_

 _"... Yeah. She's staying with us", he replied._

 _"Yes!"_

 _Aki giggled at Kagura's excited face and looked at Gintoki, "thank you Gintoki-kun."_

 _Gintoki's cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his head, "it's nothing."_

 _"Now everyone! It's time for everyone to get some rest", Otose said._

 _"Gin-san, can I stay tonight? I don't want to be out in the rain", Shinpachi said._

 _"Fine but you're sleeping on the couch", he said._

 _"Fine by me"_

 _"Alright. Let's go."_

 _They left the bar and went upstairs to their home._

 _"Otose-san, do you think Gintoki-sama will fall in love with Aki-san?"_

 _"Who knows? That dumbass needs a woman in his life if he doesn't want to die alone", she replied back._

 _{Yorozuya household: later that night}_

 _Kagura, Aki, and Shinpachi were already asleep after the whole ordeal. Gintoki, however, was still awake thinking about Aki and the past from their childhood._

{Flashback}

"What's wrong Aki-Chan?" Asked a 10 yrs. Old Katsura.

"Those stupid boys keep trying to touch my butt!" She exclaimed in anger.

"It's because you're attractive that they're touching your ass", a 10 yrs. Old Shinsuke said. "I mean you are the prettiest girl in-". Shinsuke stopped talking when Aki gave him a menacing glare.

"What was that Takasugi?"

"N-Nothing"

"I'll beat them up for you Aki."

Katsura, Shinsuke, and Aki looked up at the tree to see Gintoki sitting on a branch with his sword.

"Gintoki-Kun! You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah", he said as he jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "They need to know that they'll never get a girl in the future if they sexually harass her."

"Thank you!" She said and hugged him. Gintoki blushed at her gesture seeing as he's being this close with his crush. Katsura and Shinsuke smirked at the scene in front of them.

{End of Flashback}

 _Gintoki smirked remembering the past and thought,_ time sure flies by when you're young. _He grabbed his blanket and fell asleep on the couch._

 _{The Next Day}_

 ** _Kyaaaa!_**

 _At the scream, Gintoki jolted out of his futon and rushed to see what was going on outside his room. He saw Otae trying to attack Aki... Well, mainly her breasts. Thankfully, Kagura and Shinpachi were protecting Aki._

 _"Nee-san! Please don't hurt Aki-san!" Shinpachi screamed out while holding his sister back._

 _"Yeah! She doesn't have her memories!"_

 _Gintoki sighed and said, " Otae, you need to calm down. It's too early in the morning for all this."_

 _"...Alright." She said and sat down._

 _"Aki-neesan, are you OK? Anego can be a bit scary sometimes but she's a nice person honestly ", Kagura said with a worried look on her face._

 _"I-I'm fine. I was a bit startled is all", she said. Though she said this, Aki's hands were trembling a little which Gintoki noticed right away. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands._

 _"Gintoki-kun?"_

 _"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you", he said. "I promise you."_

 _"OK", she responded with a smile. He's right. If I want to get my memories back, I can't be scared of everything. But for some reason, his words always calm me down. I wonder why. She thought. Everyone sat down in the living room to discuss the predicament._

 _"Now do you see Otae?" Gintoki asked._

 _"Yes. I'm very sorry about earlier Aki-Chan. I get like that when I see a very pretty girl with bigger boobs than me. Will you forgive me?" Otae asked with a worried look._

 _"Yes", she said with a smile._

 _"I would also like to welcome you to Kabuki and help you get your memories back as Gin-san's friend."_

 _"Thank you Otae-san."_

 _"Now~", she turned to Shinpachi with a menacing aura. "Shin-Chan, why didn't you call last night to let me know you were staying over?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry Nee-san. I got caught up in the moment of helping Aki-san out", he responded in a scared tone. Then, his older grabbed him by his hair in a vice grip and started dragging him. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"_

 _"Gin-san, I'll be busy with him today. You don't mind do you?" She asked with a fake smile._

 _"No. He's all yours", he responded with a straight face._

 _"It was nice meeting you Aki-Chan. Let's go shopping sometimes", she said with a sweet smile._

 _"Same here Otae-san"_

 _"Let's go home to decide your punishment Shin-chan ~"_

 _The Shimura siblings left the building, well more like one dragging the other, and headed me._

 _So what do you think Aki? Otae is scary isn't she?" Gintoki asked with a smirk._

 _"Yes but she seems like a very nice person", she responded back with a smile. "Like you said, I can't be afraid of everything despite my memory loss. Thank you Gintoki-kun."_

 _Gintoki blushed while scratching his cheek and said, "it's nothing. I'm just making sure you're comfortable around here."_

 _"Gin-Chan, you're blushing~" said Kagura with a smirk. "Could you perhaps like Aki-neesan?"_

 _"Eh?" Aki blushed at Kagura's question._

 _"D-Don't be ridiculous Kagura! I was just startled by her is all!" He said with defiance. "Besides, shouldn't you be worried about you and Souichiro?"_

 _"Hey! I don't like that idiot!" She said with defiance but had a blush on her face._

 _As the two continued their argument, Aki couldn't help but smile at them._ I have to do my best so I can't rely on them all the time, _she thought._

 ** _So what do you guys think about this chapter? It looks like Gintoki might still have feelings for Aki-Chan! XD_**

 ** _Aki: 21, what do you mean by that?_**

 ** _Me: *Hugs her* don't worry Aki-Chan! You'll learn soon enough~_**

 ** _Otae Shimura-Shinpachi's older sister, works as a hostess to keep her family dojo going, member of the 4 Devas of Kabuki, Kondo's love interest, etc_**


End file.
